Cowboyz Boot Camp: El Baile
by NowhereGirlKirkland
Summary: "Buenas noches tengan todos 'n Welcome to the Bar Suits " animoso como siempre saludo a la audiencia antes de volver a hablar y que comenzara a sonar el piano "Hoy tenemos un pedido especial asi, que tomen sus parejas y a bailar!" [Fluff(?), No Lemon, ShortOneeShot]


N/A: Si... Asi se llama el fic, y esta inspirado en la cancion, de nuevo perdon por las faltas de ortografía, affu~ espero poder ya subir el sabado capitulo nuevo de Piratas del caribe ;) y un capitulo del estreno de mi fic nuevo desupes de ese, lamentablemente el de Piratas del caribe no tiene muchos capitulos, asi que pondre World Of Suits: The Legend of Queen and King of Spades.  
èné mejor comencemo con el fic, la idea principal era que esto pasaba entre los capitulos de Piratas del Caribe y decidí que no.

Cortito por que es pa que me esperen(?) :okayno:

* * *

Ahi estaba, peinandose para su ultima actuacion de la noche, ya todos sus chicos estaban listos para salir y unos pocos ya estaban probando el sonido y tocaban algunas piezas musicales, pero claro aun no comenzaban oficialmente, no sin el cantante. Camino hasta el escenario sonriendo por los aplausos que le otorgaban con su sola salida, para mirar hasta dar con los ojos verdes esmeraldas que estaban en un lugar sobre la barra de bebidas, ahi mismo donde el muchacho se encontraba.  
Sonrio con mas animo, a sabiendas que el otro chico lo miraba tomando el microfono para comenzar.

"Buenas noches tengan todos 'n Welcome to the Bar Suits~" animoso como siempre saludo a la audiencia antes de volver a hablar y que comenzara a sonar el piano "Hoy tenemos un pedido especial asi, que tomen sus parejas y a bailar!"

Toda la audiencia se puso de pie al escuchar la animosa melodía que surgía del escenario, tomando chicas y chicos por igual, a excepcion de unos cuantos quienes no tenian con quien bailar. La voz del muchacho de ojos azules se hizo escuchar y conforme seguia cantando la gente comenzaba a bailar mas enfusivamente sonrientes sosteniendo a las chicas de la cintura y ellas a los chicos de los hombros. Todos siguiendo el compás de la musica y quienes no podian eran guiados por sus parejas; entre ellos se podia ver un enfusivo Francis buscando a su pareja de baile que se le habia perdido mientras daban una vuelta. Tambien un danés que por mas que queria su pareja no queria bailar, y de los que aun quedaban sentados eran dos ingleses.

La primera una chica bastante hermosa, de ojos verdes y sonrisa sincera que pocas veces mostraba, rubia y de hermosas ropas, habia acompañado a su gemelo, un joven igual rubio de ojos verdes, ropas elegantes y a comparacion de ella con cejas bastante gruesas.  
Al Joven muchacho le gustaba bastante aquellas canciones aun no entendia su hermana como era que le gustaba. Suspiro ella no habia aceptado bailar con nadie por lo que seguia sentada.  
Una chica de actitud animada, cabellos castaños y ojos azules se acerco a pedir bailar con la muchacha haciendole una señal y guiñandole el ojo, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la rubia para aceptar.

"Quien diria que Alice aceptaria salir a bailar con una chica" sorprendido por que aceptara Arthur se quedo en la barra mirando a los demas bailar, pidio otra bebida de lo que sea que estaba tomando, presumia era whisky pero le daba igual en esos momentos estaba bastante metido en sus pensamientos y disfrutando del ambiente, hasta que Francis se acerco.

"Me permites esta pieza Mom Petit~ " pregunto guiñiando su ojo y poniendose en pose de galán

"Ni Muerto Rana" respondio escueto y frunciendo el entrecejo tomando de nuevo de su bebida hasta que escucho a Francis bufar y reir

"Era hacia Matthew, no tu" y se alejo del ingles tomado de la mano de el canadiense para comenzar a bailar de nueva cuenta.

Sorprendido de nueva cuenta, ¿en que momento el chico Ma... Maquiavelo se sento junto a el? bueno poco importaba ya, despues de unos minutos ya solo era musica y ya no habian mas letra miro hacia el escenario para notar que el cantante no estaba, suspiro, le gustaba verlo ahi.  
Antes de tomar su ultimo trago de la noche e irse sintio un leve toque en su hombro lo que lo hizo voltear a ver.

"Bailamos?" pregunto el chico de orbes azules sonriendo extendiendo su mano hacia Arthur quien le miraba con las cejas alzadas mas no sorprendido, tomo su mano y de nuevo la voz que tanto le gustaba se dejo escuchar

"Cantas bastante mal" comento en tono de broma sonriendo, el otro bufo y sonrio con la misma para moverse de un lado al otro tomando la cintura de su pareja, una vuelta, otra mas y terminaron besandose.

Regresando a su tiempo.

Arthur sonrio, Alfred de igual manera, aun recordaban ese pequeño tiempo hacia 17 años atras, hasta regresar a su realidad, ambos casados en casados en secreto, el primero trabajaba en una antigua compañía y el segundo de igual manera en una pequeña empresa y de noches aun llegaba al bar a cantar. Alfred le abrazo besando su cuello

"Otro baile, ¿amor?"

"será un placer... amor"

Fin(?).

* * *

ene se que es un asco lo se, si... bueno me despido ciao~!


End file.
